We all Fall Down
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. M for Themes/Topics. Slow Burn. Non-Massacre: The last battle had come and there had been a twist none of them planned on; now the Inuyasha tashio has been flung to a new world, or is it? It is right after the sound evasion, and the residence of Konoha just finished burying their late Hokage and are trying to rebuild.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

Dear Readers,

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work's I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user(no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site are clear on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I(at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous(whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they** "****_deem_****"** as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our Own(AO3), Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - _**Fanfiction and what it is!**_ Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be _**Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not**_. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. of is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

**_Good Constructive Criticism_** (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you, the user/reviewer, feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

_**Bad Constructive Criticism**_ (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving the story. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly(nobodies shit smells like fucking roses, get real). When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap or worse (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because you the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit your needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, or even people, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media ( does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called _**Cyberbullying**_. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last month or two to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on _**Cyberbullying laws**_, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the USA if a person is found guilty of _**Cyberbullying**_, they can pay fines up to 5,000USD(Max) and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user of has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds and to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap or worse, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by an explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) or I block that user from leaving reviews. Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this _**trolling Cyberbully**_, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid to us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact, untrue.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to years ago: the _**"Report"**_ button and the _**"Block"**_ feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Users about other Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to _**Cyberbullying**_ and is a huge no-no.

If a user/Author blocks another User/author/reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, needs to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit **_their_** damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not **_FUCK_** it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, look at that review. I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is **_my_** opinion, **_my_** thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS For the record, I had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"****_allowed_****"** back them. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from , meaning their IP Address). I was scared (_**Cyberbullying**_ was not a thing like that at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies, rape (and subsequential loss of twins that resulted from that) as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 In Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's character, that aright belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc, then I don't fucking care. **So if you do not like that, I politely ask you to turn around and leave now. Because I don't see the point in you wasting your time and mine.

* * *

He felt it as his soul left his body. Turning to see it fall to the ground as a pained cry came from his former student. That pulse in the air that no one else seemed to notice. Then again, he, one Hiruzen Sarutobi, was dead. Not how he imagined he'd go, but protecting his village was a bonus. His important people were safe.

Turning to look at the shinigami he had summoned, Sarutobi noticed it was looking all around. It noticed the pulsing in the air. And the way it was reacting, he quickly deduced it wasn't normal. So, when the shinigami moved away from his body, Sarutobi followed.

* * *

Attending one's funeral was a strange feeling. But he stood there watching his family, friends, and the villagers he had protected for so long, show their grief. It had Sarutobi feeling highly emotional. He knew he had the respect of his village. But not to this extent. It'd been a bit of a shock to him as the Eulogy was read, it began to rain — kind of fitting to him.

Though the shinigami hadn't left, nor had it taken more souls of those that had died. No, that was done by... other shinigami. That alone had him curious. He'd been raised under the belief there was only one death god. But Sarutobi had not asked about it. Especially when the one he was bound to keep getting more and more agitated. The pulsations had become more frequent over the last three days. It was getting stronger only to become weak, but never ceasing. And now in the last twenty minutes, or was it thirty? They had gotten incredibly strong and closer together.

Sighing, he turned away as his funeral finished. Just to feel his soul being pulled rapidly towards what was left of the front gates of Konoha. Where he saw his particular shinigami looking left and right before it darted out the gates and into the forest, relaxing as he was pulled along, Sarutobi's vision was bathed in a brilliant flash of lilac and silver. It was leaving his incorporeal body, feeling almost refreshed.

When his vision cleared, Sarutobi immediately recognized the clearing that they were in only because it held an old dry well. Something he had always thought out of place and currently said well had a reddish glow coming out of it. The feel of that light had Sarutobi ready to run. It was exceptionally powerful. Almost, if not on par with Kyuubi. But this power was not malicious in the least.

As the light flared brighter, Sarutobi instinctively lifted an arm to cover his face. And an explosion of power rocked the forest around him. Once it quieted down, he dropped his arm and watched as the shinigami floated to the well and peered over its edge into its depths. Only to fly back as a large yellow backpack came barreling out, causing Sarutobi to blink at what he was seeing. Because soon after the backpack landed, it revealed a pale, heart-shaped face framed by raven locks.

What had him staying still was the fact as a set of piercing blue eyes was looking directly at him. The face they were set in pinched in confusion until the shinigami moved, drawing the person's attention. It was causing shock and delight to brighten those piercing blue eyes, as the person finished pulling themselves out of the well. They were revealing to him a scantily clad, beautiful teenage girl.

"Ryuk! Why are you here? And who is that old man?" the girl asked as she slid from the edge to stand on the forest floor.

When the shinigami stopped, Sarutobi felt his jaw drop. Right before his eyes, the damn thing shifted into a lanky goth man clad all in black leather and buckles, large black crow-like wings sprouting from his back — a pale hand scratching at gravity-defying spiky black hair that resembled Kakashi's.

"I think the question Lady Miko Kagome, is what are you doing here in this world. Do you not have an important quest to finish?" the shinigami now named Ryuked hissed.

Sarutobi watched the interaction with great interest. The professor in him awakening. Though outwardly he would appear detached, uncaring as if it was an image in his crystal ball. He was wondering if this was a horrible joke or how his afterlife was going to be. When the girl, Kagome fidgeted. Sarutobi lifted a hand and rubbed at his bottom lip, wondering what was causing this reaction from the petite girl.

"Well... we did... but Magatsuhi had merged with... Naraku. Tried to kill me... again. Rin, too. Sesshomaru killed him. Or we all thought he did. After the battle, I went and well... Magatsuhi somehow survived. And uh well... Ryuk... It was supposed to vanish... not return to my body," the girl, Kagome said.

Sarutobi didn't understand a single word of it all. And he was by no means a dullard in his old age. But what the girl was saying, mentioning names that seemed vaguely familiar for some reason. Had him wracking his brain for why.

"Then how did you get here?" Ryuk asked in that hissing voice of his.

At the question, Sarutobi felt the air grow very heavy around his spiritual body. It was almost suffocating. And he knew it was coming from the girl, who seemed to be glowing that odd Lilac light from earlier as her eyes flashed silver. Her anger was a very tangible thing as the shinigami threw its hands up placatingly.

"Magatsuhi... He connected with me, trying to undermine what I... and I saw them all be sucked into the void that appeared under us. He came along too. Shippo was with me until the moment I touched the bottom of the well," The girl, Kagome said, her body going rigid.

"you mean Magatsuhi is here? Dammit, this isn't good, Lady Miko Kagome," Ryuk moaned, hiding his face in his hands comically.

Sarutobi couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She looked distraught. Tears were glistening along the edges of her blue eyes. It made him want to protect her. Just as something connected in his mind.

"Wait for those strong pulses over the last few days, as well as the weaker ones. Could that have been her friends?" He asked.

The moment the other two looked at him with very different reactions, Sarutobi wondered if he had said something important.

"Pulses?" Kagome asked, her gaze turning back to Ryuk with sharp intensity.

"Yes. The last three days have been strong to faint at times, pulses. You are by far the strongest. The last weak one was in my former village, Konoha," Sarutobi explained.

Another low groan came from the shinigami. Who was looking even paler than before? Red eyes glazed before it shook its head, eyes clearing up to look at the girl. Sarutobi noticed both seriousness and sadness in its gaze.

"Lady Miko, your friends are here, but you all landed at a different point along the timeline. This is the future that came from that battle. The world you were from is... erased," Ryuk told the girl.

Who, Sarutobi noticed, seemed oddly calm. Though he knew that meant nothing. This was the calm before the storm.

"Ryuk, you mean to tell me the future I came from... is gone and replaced with...this," The girl, Kagome said, with a wave of her arms, that Sarutobi found a bit offensive. "So, my mother, gramps, and little brother Sota do not exist."

He didn't like how she referred to his home and country, but he'd be upset to learn his own family no longer existed in that manner too.

"No, they do exist... just won't know who you are... Cause, you see... your timeline was only created so you could be born and do what you were destined to do," Ryuk said in a very bored sounding voice.

Flinching Sarutobi just waited. He knew that how it was stated was wrong. There could only be so many ways to soften a blow like that; he was sure. And how the shinigami just handled it was not one of them.

"Ryuk, you are telling me the Kami... allowed my timeline so that I could be born and own their bidding?"

Shuddering at how low, sweet, and calm the girl's tone was. Sarutobi watched as the shinigami seemed to curl into itself in fear. Which was impressive, he was dead — a collector of the souls of the departed.

"Yes?" Ryuk said.

"Oh, okay. So, instead of killing you. I'll give you one option for you to agree to. Help me find my nearest companion before your little soul over there starts to corrupt and turn into an apparition that will hurt those he loved most while alive," Kagome stated, a saccharine voice with a smile to match. "And, I will give you a dozen apples to boot."

Sarutobi could say he was honestly scared shitless. There was no real killing intent coming from the girl. But that lilac light was much brighter, a hint of silver-colored her blue eyes. All while the air was going from heavy to outright oppressive.

"Kagome..." Ryuk whined. "Find. Your nearest companion is in Konoha. IT is Shippo, your adopted son."

In no more than a second, the air was back to normal. The girl smiling as the lilac-colored light completely vanished. And all traces of the silver in her eyes were gone. Leaving one Hiruzen Sarutobi wondering just who this girl was. Because there had been no Miko, or priestess, for almost five hundred years, all spiritual stuff was done by monks at temples. Yet he was sure Kagome was a Miko. A very powerful one. Meaning people would either try to control her or outright kill her since Priestesses could talk to and control the Bijuu.

"Okay, let's go. I do not know what will happen to my mischievous kit if left alone for too long," Kagome chirped as she turned in the direction of the village.

Sarutobi watched as she hefted the insanely large yellow backpack onto her back with ease. She was making him wonder if she had superhuman strength like second Hokage's granddaughter, Tsunade. Shaking his head, he followed Ryuk and the girl as they walked back to the village in silence.

_**TBC!**_


	3. ch 2 From the Shock of the Dead!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc, then I don't fucking care. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_**. Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

If he were alive, Sarutobi would be screaming his head off and pinching the bridge of his nose. All because of the scene before him. Which was on the edge of being explosive. The volatile stage was reached only seconds after the girl had rushed into the circle of people and wrapped herself around her child, a Kitsune. This didn't help things at all. Because the people still remembered the attack from the Kyuubi. Though the boy looked to be no more than four or five years of age.

"Really. A bunch of small-minded, bigoted people, who are drunk on their power," The girl, Kagome, snapped.

He was cringing as he heard a dark chuckle come from the Shinigami. The girl was in protective mother mode. He knew that it could be dangerous. And the people didn't know she was a miko. That, of course, is a good thing at the moment. Though when they found out... the game would be changed.

"She claims the Bijuu as her child. It must have her under its spell."

"Yeah, she is too young to be a mother!"

"If we remove the Bijuu and kill it, the poor girl will be freed."

At the outcry from the civilians, Sarutobi shuddered. He could see the lilac aura around the girl. And it was growing bigger and bigger by the second. And he didn't know what to do. He was dead.

"Any of you jerks lay a hand on my child, you will not like the consequences," the girl spat, standing up, the kit held tightly to her.

At her spoken threat, Sarutobi just watched as a Kunai was flung from one of the Ninja in the crowd. With everyone's nerves on edge, he was surprised it took this long. Though he had to admit, he was a bit worried until that Lilac aura flared and turned into a perfect 360-degree barrier, deflecting the Kunai, which upon impact made the barrier visible — eliciting a shocked gasp from most of the people in the crowd.

That was when he sensed several strong chakra levels arrive. Each one he knew very well. Meaning this could only get worse if the child continued to be threatened.

* * *

He had been tracking the girl since she climbed over the broken section of the wall. She looked like nothing more than a civilian. But he didn't think she was such since she was carrying an overly large yellow backpack that was almost half her size and double her weight. Along with the way she moved. That was a grace that came from experience in being trained for battle. Though he would admit, the girl was a bit klutzy.

Now, as she spoke out, protecting a baby Kyuubi of all things, he could see a strange halo around her. Though he wasn't sure what it was. But the moment someone threw a Kunai, which he would find that idiot and reprimand them, that halo formed a perfect barrier around her. His Sharingan could even see how it sunk into the ground to create a sphere. Just as he felt several of the elites arrived, including his father.

Taking that as a sign, he quit masking his Chakra and appeared by his father's side. Letting his gaze sweep over the civilians who looked shocked at the barrier appearing. He could tell that the barrier was not Chakra based. And as far as he could see from the girl as she glared balefully from the other side of the strangely colored barrier, had no Chakra whatsoever. Meaning that whatever she was doing to produce, it was worth inspecting if she survived.

* * *

She was livid. These people wanted to take Shippo and kill him. Just what kind of backwater world had she landed in? Though she didn't have much of a chance to think about it when something was thrown at her, causing her Reiki to react naturally and form a barrier around her and Shippo. Turning her head to glare in the direction it had come from, she got a good look at what was thrown. And she couldn't believe what she saw — a fucking Kunai of all things.

That told her just how backwater this place was. She was in a village full of Ninja! This was proof that the kami's loved to mess with her. Of course, she was just as at fault as them in this. Because she'd dropped her guard to make the wish, and now her timeline didn't exist, not that it would have after she had made the wish. She had figured it out a while ago, that for her wish to be selfless, she would have to die. The jewel and she were one thing. Midoriko had already proven it by telling her that she was Midoriko's Reincarnation and descendant.

"Mama!?" Shippo whispered in her ear.

Coming out of her thoughts, Kagome watched as one of the people, a person with pale lavender colored eyes, that were pupiless, reached for the barrier. She pursed her lips and shook her head no to the person. Who didn't even look at her as their hand crept out to touch the barrier.

* * *

He'd arrived just in time to see the strangely colored barrier, which had his nerves both on edge and soothed. This feeling was familiar, and he could not place it. But the moment he saw the clan head for the Uchiha's reach out for the barrier, he found his body moving quickly and grasping Hiashi's hand before it could touch the barrier.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. You should know not to touch something when you have no clue what it is," He said just loud enough to be heard clearly.

The dark look he got from the clan head was worth it. Then again, not many would stop a clan head from making a critical mistake. Turning his gaze towards the girl, who now had her gaze on him. He saw that she had blue eyes that seemed to glow faintly. Only to feel his jaw drop as she spoke very clearly.

"Well, at least one person has a head on their shoulders. He'd have been purified with that taint to his blood if he touched my barrier. Hell, almost half of this darn village carries a taint. And all of it seems to be related in groups..."

* * *

There was no way to describe what he felt. If he felt anything since he was dead, he could sense that something was wrong. The moment Kagome spoke up about the clans and claiming their blood was tainted. Which had him mentally asking himself that it might be demonic, before shoving the professor in him to the side. Now was not the time. And from the way she was swaying and the soft curse came from the Shinigami, he knew this was not a good thing.

Before he could speak up, he was pulled forward as the Shinigami crossed into the barrier, dragging him right along. It was starting to become a regular thing for him. Not that Sarutobi liked it. But the fact that the Shinigami was going to her side said a lot to him.

"_Look! _She summoned something?"

"Hey, that thing looks like the Shinigami that the third summoned."

"Isn't that the third?"

Blinking, Sarutobi looked around at everyone gathered. The looks on their faces were awe mixed with horror. And as he met the eyes of a few of his shinobi, seeing the color drain from their faces. They could see him now that he was inside the barrier as well. When he turned to look at Kagome, he saw she was slowly sinking to her knees. Her blue eyes were more silver, and she was growing paler by the second. Cluing him in on the fact that maintaining the barrier was eating at whatever she was using.

"I will say this only once. If any harm comes to Lady Miko, Kagome, you will have to deal with some serious consequences because Enma himself has an investment in her. That also means her kit... child Shippo," Ryuk said in a low hiss.

The soft groan that came from behind him was one that Sarutobi knew well. It was one he'd given plenty of times over the years due to Naruto's pranks. And he knew it was not a good thing to announce that Kagome was a Miko. This didn't bode well.

"I suggest Hiruzen Sarutobi, that you chose two of your most trusted and respected servants to watch over her," Ryuk hissed at him. "And quickly."

He got the message loud and clear. It wasn't said, but with Kagome beginning to grow weaker, that meant the barrier would drop. Quickly he looked through the crowd of those gathered. And was amazed at what he was seeing. There was a strange halo all around each person. Narrowing his eyes as he passed quickly over the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan heads, as well as the Inuzuka and Yamanaka... before stopping for a second on the Nara and dismissing him as well. It would not be wise to have any of the clans get their hands on the girl.

With a smile, he spoke up, "Even though I am dead, this will be some of the last orders I issue to those who are Ninja of Konoha. Morino, Ibiki, and Hatake, Kakashi, I want you all to watch over and protect Kagome. And for my successor, I want Senju, Tsunade found and brought back by any means."

The moment the last word left his mouth, he saw the barrier flicker once, twice, and on the third time, it was gone. He looked back at the girl to see her slumped to the side, her kit patting worried at her face—his soft cries tearing at him. Then the world began to swim around him. The village and its people began to fade away from view.

"I hope you have chosen well," can the soft hiss from the Shinigami.

Looking up at him, he just smiled a knowing smile. He was secure in his choice. Both were utterly loyal to the village and the Hokage. Without the Hokage, they didn't answer the elders, his old teammates, nor would they respond to the clan heads. Neither would cave in to the demands that would be made. But if he wanted to be honest, instead of Kakashi, he had wanted to put his most loyal Ninja and Anbu on the job. That thought would have given the Uchiha Clan a finger hold they didn't need.

Already once they avoided a disaster with the head of that clan. Fugaku was power-hungry to an extreme. And had already tried once, though it was not proven, to usurp his position as Hokage a few months after the Kyuubi attack and the Yondaime had been killed. No, Sarutobi knew he had chosen right. Though, he wondered how Morino was going to react because he saw a similar glow in the small aura around the man.

_**TBC!**_


	4. ch 3 When Random Happens!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc, then I don't fucking care. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_**. Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

**Author's Notes 2: Age Notices: Kagome: 16, Shippo: 5, Sango: 21, Miroku: 23, Kakashi 26, Ibiki: 27, Itachi: 18, Rookie 9: 12-13, Team Gai: 14, Gai: 27]**

* * *

Ibiki looked at the girl, as the Nurse went about taking another blood sample, checked the level of the Saline Drip Bag, and her blood pressure and heart rate. It had been a week of this. And the small fox kit, or Shippo as he was named, sat on the window sill, attentively watching the Nurse make sure she didn't do anything funny to his _mama_. The boy was an excessive bundle of energy. Scarily so, but very well behaved. He was also a plethora of information, thought, Ibiki found him to be intelligent and crafty, just like the former Hokage. Who he still had a hard time rationalizing that he'd seen in spirit, giving orders before vanishing.

The boy was also quite capable of many things. The plants in the room were a testament to that. Shippo had been bored and didn't want to cause unneeded chaos and had asked the second day they'd been sequestered in the room for some pots, soil, and seeds. Which he quickly grew due to his _magic_ as he termed it. Small flowers, a few succulents, and a tomato plant. Of course, he had done his best-explaining things, without giving too much information away, hence why Ibiki, as well as Kakashi, had both agreed for one who wasn't even six yet, was very shrewd.

Then again, Shippo had informed them after he had explained everything to him of what was being done to the girl, that they'd need a monk or priestess to help his mother wake up faster. She had overdone it and drained herself. This had had them intrigued. So, Ibiki asked Kakashi to send someone to the fire temple to retrieve one of the Monks there. Of course, they'd tried to get Shippo to go as well, which they were lectured on being tricky and not being sneaky enough to outsmart him. All while he puffed up his chest proudly.

Sighing, Ibiki felt the spike of Chakra. He knew it was Kakashi, as did the kit. Who picked up on what he called strange spiritual powers, as his cohort walked in through the door since Shippo made it so that Kakashi, and anyone else for that matter, couldn't come through the window any longer. Something he called a Fuda Seal, that looked like an explosive tag to himself. And neither of them or the nurses who had tried were unable to remove it as well. When asked about that, Shippo clammed up, getting rather obstinate and distrustful.

"Itachi just returned with a Monk and his wife in tow," Kakashi said.

This had Ibiki lifting an eyebrow, but otherwise not showing a reaction. Monks were celibate, not taking a wife, or that was how he was educated as a child. But he just gave a small nod and went back to looking at the sleeping girl. Her face held a bit more color as the Nurse nodded and showed all her notes to them. Before heading to the door, where Yamanaka was waiting to go through her mind to make sure no one had put the woman under a Genjutsu that would have her giving this information to either the Council or Clan heads.

All of whom had been sniffing around. They were demanding to know anything and everything. Before Kakashi had shut them up. Reminding them, the third had come back from the grave to give those final orders. And until the girl woke up and was willing to share, if at all after the lasting impression they'd left on her, nothing would be said. There had been a few attempts, hence Yamanaka being brought in to make sure. It was exhausting.

"Where are they?" Ibiki asked.

"Being cleaned and then put under Yamanaka's care. So that nothing happens to this little miss," Kakashi said softly, his single eye narrowing as he studied the girl.

* * *

Shippo felt the familiar aura brush against his senses. He liked Ibiki and Kakashi, who could summon a variety of dogs, which the man was shocked, got along with him. Usually, foxes and dogs didn't mix well. Hunter and prey. But he could tell the Nin-dogs were special and at one time were demons that willingly did the summon pact. He knew from the scent of them that they knew Sesshomaru. It put him a bit more at ease.

There was a soft knock on the door, causing Shippo to sit up, tail puffing just a bit in excitement. When Ibiki opened it, he heard the soft voice of the one they called Itachi. Then the door was opened wider to show Kakashi the Monk and his wife. Shippo stood on the edge of the bed.

"Ibiki, Kakashi, this is the Monk -" Itachi said, introducing them only to be cut off.

"_**Miroku! Sango!**_" Shippo yelled.

Jumping off the bed and was across the room before any of the humans could react. He was launching himself at Miroku, who caught him and laughed softly. The affectionate head rubbing had Shippo finally bursting into tears he had kept inside the last week. These were his friends. And he could tell that they were much older than the last time he saw them.

When Miroku handed him to Sango, who he clung to, burying his face into the crook of her neck as she soothed him. Shippo listened to those around him.

He could sense Kirara, but she was tucked away in the bag that was on Sango's back, which was smart since the humans here would freak out over the two-tailed Demon Cat. Not that he could understand with all the humans who bore the feel of demon taint to their blood.

* * *

He had felt honored when Kakashi had asked him to travel as fast as possible to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Monk, at the behest of the fox kit. An odd request from a demon. But he hadn't questioned it, and his arrival was met with mixed reactions before he said that they had a female who passed out, and their medicine didn't work. It was not a direct lie. Then he was saddled with the two before him. Both were friendly, and the Monk was a bit more sly then he had expected.

The trip back had not taken too long. It was like the two were used to fast travel through forest and mountain terrain. But again, Itachi didn't question anything. It was not his job either. Their company was enjoyable. Now, as he stood there in the doorway, blocking the view inside as best he could with his frame, Itachi looked at the girl sleeping in the hospital bed.

He noted that her pale skin and dark hair could mark her as an Uchiha, though the hair was slightly curly. She looked peaceful. His ears were catching the chatter from the two after the fox kit had interrupted his introduction. He was filing that away as he caught both Ibiki's and Kakashi's look. Itachi shot one more look at the girl, then back to the Monk and his wife, Sango. He'd try to learn more if he could at a later time; he was responsible for them. Now to report to his father, his mission was successful and that they'd need to house the Monk and his wife since it was his responsibility.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the duo. His keen sense of smell picking up the strong scent of a cat from the woman. But he had yet to see one, though he was sure it was on her. And the way her brown eyes sharpened as she looked back at him, a small smile playing across her full pink lips, he knew she knew why he was staring at him. He noted she was shorter than average height. The way she carried herself said she could fight, her movements spoke of the deadly grace of one who has fought and survived.

The Monk was only a few inches shorter than himself. His hair was drawn back into a ponytail similar to Itachi's. This Monk also carried himself with the grace of one used to battling. Though as he listened to the man speak, he could tell that he was intelligent, very much so. Each work, while expressed flippantly, was very precise. He was trying to get as much information without being obvious.

Though Kakashi stiffened, just as Ibiki did when the Monk Miroku asked how the _Lady_ Kagome had come into their care, not once in the few minutes since their arrival had either of them say the girl's name, nor did the boy who was clinging to the woman. He had been mildly shocked that the kit had known who these two were. It held the possibility that they too knew of the girl.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on guard," Miroku said, raising his hands.

But there was no mistaking the knowing, amused gleam in the depths of those indigo eyes, proving that Mirokui had purposefully said Kagome's name though his intent was not to cause them to react like this.

"How do you know the girl?" Ibiki asked, voice dropping a few octaves.

Kakashi knew that this was him getting serious and going into interrogation mode. But the Monk had brought it upon himself by doing what he did. He was now a suspect. And from how the woman, Sango was rolling her eyes, Kakashi got the feeling this was the norm for the man. Meaning she was aggravated with him as well.

* * *

A small part of her was put at ease, seeing Kagome safe. Though as she fought the urge to smack her perverted husband, Sango was worried about Kagome. She was just lying there on the bed and not looking like she had aged at all. While for her and Miroku, it had been close to five years since coming to this place, or the world, or whatever. Miroku being Miroku had found a Temple and joined up, claiming that he was a fallen Monk returning to the practice, even with a wife. Of course, they'd not been married at that point. The Head Monk at the Fire Temple knew that as well, but allowed them to stay there. He had secretly married them.

Sango listened in with half an ear as she moved towards the bed, Shippo having calmed down in her arms. Once she was near enough, Shippo climbed out of her arms and jumped to the bed. He was curling up to their friend, using his tiny hands to smooth her hair back. It was sort of painful for Sango to see her vibrant friend like this. But whatever happened to send them all here had to do with Magatsuhi.

Not a fool, she was well aware of the Ninjas capabilities in this world. And the masked one was very well aware of her little companion, but after learning of the Bijuu from the Monks at the temple, she had kept Kirara a secret. Seeing her with a tiny two-tailed Cat could get them killed. Not what she wanted. And Kirara was more than okay with staying hidden on her person at all times.

Reaching out, Sango tried to place a hand on Kagome's nearest only to be stopped by the silver-haired Ninja. The room was conspicuously silent. Making her look up at him, then pass him to her husband and the other Konoha Ninja. Who was looking at her through narrowed eyes?

"I am sorry, even if the fox kit knows you, you are not permitted to touch her," the silver-haired Ninja said softly.

Nodding her head, Sango retracted her hand and just stared at Kagome. It was now more painful for her since she could not even touch her friend, who she saw as a sister.

* * *

Miroku had not been shocked at all when a Ninja from Konoha appeared and asked for a Monk to come with them. He had felt the small pulses a few days prior in the direction of the city. Hell, Miroku had even dreamt of Kagome hiding behind one of her Reiki domes protecting Shippo. So, when the door had opened, and there she lay, looking just the same (except for being asleep) as the last time he saw her. It made his heart cry in relief. This strange world felt like their own. But held a lot of the odd things that Kagome had described from her time. Though it was clear this place was not Kagome's time.

He was smiling as he walked away from the scarred Ninja who'd taken a distinct dislike to him. Miroku walked over to his wife, Sango, and the silver-haired Ninja. The smile only widening as he politely removed the man's hand from his wife's wrist, Miroku sighed loudly for dramatic purposes.

"If you allow me to pray to Buddha, I will do my best to awaken her," Miroku said, making his voice melancholy and bored at the same time.

He knew that both Shippo and Sango would both know he was putting on an act while giving Kagome a bit of a jolt by brushing his own Reiki against hers. She was in a deep meditative sleep. One induced by overusing her Reiki, something the poor girl was prone to do, though she had in the course of the adventures, got much better.

"Do what you must, but be quick about it," the scarred Ninja said.

Nodding his head, Miroku fished out a Fuda strip for prayer in good luck. Clasping it between his hands, he began to chant a simple prayer. He was calling forth to Buddha to allow Kagome to awaken. And as he did so, he could sense the scarred man stiffening as his Reiki began to surface and brush out against Kagome. Oddly it triggered more than waking her up. It caused a massive wave of pure, holy energy to wash through the room as a shield popped up into view and burst. It was sending him flying back onto his butt.

Looking up as he heard a yawn and smacking of lips, Miroku threw his head back and laughed. Not caring that the other three were looking at him in both exasperation and confusion at his reaction, or the reaction from Kagome.

* * *

She had been dreaming, or she thought she was. But each time the scene shifted in her dreams, Kagome felt a small tug to go back to the waking world. A part of her was content just to stay there. She was safe, this she knew. But she was so, so exhausted. And that small interaction with the residents of the village she had landed outside of had taxed her past her capabilities, forcing her to draw on the jewel that rested within her.

Fate was cruel; she was playing. But at the feel of something so familiar brushing against her, Kagome couldn't help her body's reaction as she was buried deep in her subconsciousness. Her control over her own Reiki was fragile, and she had kept the shield up after her Reiki had returned to normal.

Coming to full wakefulness with a yawn and smacking her lips, which felt oddly dry, as if she hadn't had water in a week or more at least. Kagome heard a deep rumbling laugh that belonged to only one person. Sitting up and looking around quickly, she soon found herself falling from what she had been laying on—a stinging sensation in her arm as she was stopped from falling by a strong arm.

Not knowing the person, she stiffened as her blue eyes met indigo. He was causing her bottom lip to tremble as she looked at the man, who could only be Miroku with that slightly perverted glint in them. Happiness welled up inside her heart as the first tear spilled over as she sobbed. Then her body was being moved and placed back on the bed. Giving her a clear view of the person who had caught her. The man was strange to look at. Tall, tan-skinned, one dark eye was visible, though she could feel a demonic taint from the one he hid. But it was his white, short, spiky hair on his head that held her attention.

Not one to deny her urges, Kagome lifted her hand, feeling a tug on one arm as she ran her fingers through the soft hair frowning when she didn't find any doggy ears hidden away. This had soft feminine laughter cutting the silence that now hung in the room, followed by Miroku's deep chuckle and high pitched teetering of her kit. Making Kagome blush darkly, mumble an apology as she looked around the room. It stopped when her eyes landed on Sango.

Who was smiling warmly at her? Though, like with Miroku, Kagome noted they looked older than she remembered. And it had her tilting her head to the side. Curious about the others, she just asked point-blank.

"Have you come across Kikyo, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

At her question, she got a small negative head shake from Sango. Only to have her attention turn to the man behind her. His dark eyes looking at her with an intensity that was hard to ignore, but was nothing compared to being scrutinized by the Lord of the West. So, she just raised her eyebrow and looked at him back in the same manner. Causing him to widen his eyes only a fraction as an unfamiliar chuckle came from the white-haired man next to her.

"I... uh, thank you... for taking care of my kit while I was unconscious," she said, bowing her head a bit to the two strange men, probably Ninja in the room.

"Maa, maa... That isn't what... I was expecting, considering how fierce you were before you passed out," the white-haired man said, chuckling again. "But we need to ask you some questions, as well as your friends too, now."

_**TBC!**_


	5. ch 4 When Tempers Flare!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc, then I don't fucking care. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_**. Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

**Author's Notes 2: Age Notices: Kagome: 16, Shippo: 5, Sango: 21, Miroku: 23, Kakashi 26, Ibiki: 27, Itachi: 18, Rookie 9: 12-13, Team Gai: 14, Gai: 27.**

* * *

Kagome sat there looking back at the two Ninjas. She had learned quite a bit from them though they didn't know it since she had read their aura's to get the truth from them. As well as being caught up by Miroku and Sango. All while keeping Shippo silent as things were explained to her in detail, or lack thereof. They were making her smile sweetly at the two men.

"Oh, I have a clear picture of things now," she said in a sweet voice. "I am not able to leave this village, at all, if ever. Essentially, I am yet again, a prisoner. Nothing new there. But that you all are in one form or other power-hungry bigots who'd not hesitate to kill my adoptive child because of events that transpired almost thirteen years ago."

The way the men before stayed silent, meeting her gaze as their bodies tensed ever so slightly let her know that she was making them very uncomfortable.

"Uh... I would suggest to you two that you not make her angry," Miroku chirped in a slightly amused manner, well aware of just how bad her temper could get and what she was capable of.

The way their aura's flicker had Kagome smiling a bit wider. A year traversing a demon-infested Sengoku Jidai had hardened her in many ways. Death, blood, even torture, it didn't phase her. Hell, she had done her share of killing by purifying demons or tainted humans. And now in this village were what was called Clans that had a Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit that came from demonic ancestry—making them drunk on their power from what she saw of that lavender eyed male trying to touch her barrier.

"Look, I get it. I am a stranger that wandered into your village after a battle... one that has left several demonic energies all over. One of which is hanyou. And to make matters worse, why that old man's spirit seemed frustrated about Ryuk-the shinigami, stating I was a Miko and one chosen by Enma himself," Kagome continued after lifting a hand to forestall anything the two had to say. "Because as Miroku stated in the five years, he has been here, Miko's just don't exist. Monk's that have some spiritual capabilities are rare. Thus making my perverted Hoshi friend extremely powerful and a secret that the Fire Temple kept from this village all the more profound."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Kagome just wanted to scream and pull at her hair. One hot Frying Pan wasn't bad enough. Now she was standing with one foot in two separate ones.

"Miss Higurashi," the silver-haired ninja, Kakashi, spoke, making her open her eyes and stare blankly at him. "You... stated you felt several demonic energies?"

Rolling her eyes as Shippo laughed softly into her stomach, where his face was pressed currently while two amused coughs came from her friends.

"Yes. There is a snake, which is linked to the hanyou, A Frog, A Tanuki, and a very powerful Kitsune. Though that latter one is heavily muted now and no longer in the village as it's youki has weakened greatly," she stated flatly as she narrowed her eyes at the two men.

When their auras flickered in surprise and a bit of guilt, Kagome let air hiss from between her clenched teeth. The feel of the Kitsune before she had blacked out was overwhelming. The demon fox had to have at least six tails or more to make her Reiki thicken her barrier and drain her twice as fast. It had been so very close, but she had been so focused on protecting Shippo she hadn't tried to spot it. She knew that at a certain age and power that Kitsunes could look wholly human and blend in, or worse... trapped inside a human sacrifice. Kitsunes were very social creatures, and imprisoning them could drive them insane.

"_**Oh!**_ Oh, no... no... tell me that you all were not idiots," she growled in a low voice as her arms tightened around Shippo protectively, drawing a small whimper from him.

Morino blinked once as he looked at her and spoke, "What do you mean, Lady Miko Kagome, by that sentence?" His voice was dark as he narrowed his own eyes on her.

"That answered that question. You morons sealed a Kitsune with several tails into a human sacrifice. Blasphemy against not just a powerful demon, but against Buddha and all the gods in the heavens!" she screeched, noting that both men had shocked looks on their faces as Miroku and Sango wisely stepped back.

"Mama?" Shippo asked in a quiet voice.

Her hands rubbed up and down his back in a soothing manner. He was shaking, and his youki was flickering violently with his fear.

"I would suggest you two say nothing more. While I am sure, there is a reason that you did what you did. Kagome is correct, it is blasphemy," Miroku said in a soothing voice, trying to appease the guys. "And Kitsune are very social creatures, imprisoning them can drive them insane. Well, any demon for that matter would be put into a human container. A creature that they consider beneath them."

Silence rang out at those words as Kagome saw a glance flick between the two men. It was telling that what was just said affected something. But the fact that their aurae smoothed out as humor ran through them, that somehow the Kitsune's human prison was adapted to having an excess of energy.

* * *

Kakashi was not sure what to make of this little teenage girl. She was sweet and smiled with the light of the sun, but her words and temper were quick and sharp. Though he could see that she was overly protective, her grasp on situations made things so much easier. Though, he found her to be a bit annoying at the same time. Complicated things were not something he liked to deal with, no matter how fascinating they seemed.

Yet, as she sat there, calming the tiny little Kitsune in her lap. Promising Shippo that she would let no harm come to him. That the _stupid, ignorant fools_ of this village would rue the day, any harm came to him. It was hilarious and terrifying. Because something told him she would rampage and while the Monk and his wife, who was more than she looked, helped her.

"Excuse me, but you are a holy person and care for a small demon. Your actions and words state that you side with the very things that you were born to destroy," he said bluntly. "So, forgive me for my confusion as to why?"

When her head raised slowly, and those blue eyes looked at him. Or instead through him, Kakashi felt the urge to swallow. He was watching as she shook her head at him before frowning and looking sad for but a second.

"I won't give you any details of the stuff me and my Taishi have been through. But I have always believed in everyone being given a chance. And encountering Demons in my travel's I have learned that in some cases, there is no hope, and killing is the only course of action. But in others, if you look beneath, listen to what is not said, you see that whether demon, Hanyou or human, there is minimal difference in certain areas," She stated. "Besides, I am still alive because of said Hanyou's and Demons. One I hope to find here soon enough, along with his brother... and his... _lover._"

Kakashi didn't miss how her voice changed as her last words left her lips. And from the way, Morino subtly shifted neither did her. Making him wonder just how much mystery was wrapped around this little girl. Because she just threw his philosophy back at him. Look beneath the beneath.

* * *

Miroku listened and watched. He was only interjecting when he felt the need. Kagome having her temper run high, was never good. And he didn't need her to expend herself like that again. Though he was with her about being upset using a human as a sacrifice to contain a powerful Demon, though, he was seriously curious about the seals. He was wondering if a Fujin master had done it or if it was crude and rudimentary. If it were the latter, then when that Kitsune broke free, there would be a bloodbath. Of which he was sure Kagome wouldn't stop.

Glancing out the window, he saw how dark it was—coughing to get everyone's attention, which was easily gained as he smiled easily at them all.

"It is getting late. And I was told that we were to reside in the District that belonged to the family of our guide, Itachi. If I don't miss my guess by looking alone, is he an Uchiha?" He stated.

The slow nod he got from the man called Morino, Miroku, gave a small tilt of his head in return.

"I am hungry, as I am sure my wife is. We didn't stop to get anything to eat on the last leg of our journey here. And came straight to the Hospital. Might I suggest we continue our conversation tomorrow..." he said, trailing off feeling several auras out in the hall milling about. "And maybe speak with those who seem very eager to meet Kagome, it seems. Though, I speculate that we in this room will either have large headaches or laugh ourselves to the point our sides hurt."

His head snapped forward for his snide comment after Sango hit him. He knew he'd have a small lump there in a few minutes, but as he lifted his head, Miroku saw Kagome and Shippo laughing as amusement colored both Kakashi and Morino faces. Yes, tomorrow would be rather interesting, with a huge meeting and answering questions for those. Though Kagome and him, reading auras and avoiding power-hungry people as they walked through the minefield of his friend's temper.

"You know, you could always place fuda in the strategic points of the room, Miroku," Kagome said, her voice sounding way too happy. "You know ones that will make it so no one can lie or speak of anything outside the room. Thus sealing all that wants to be there in with a spiritual barrier... Make it, so they are trapped with us."

Miroku couldn't help it as he let his face split in two. Glad that Kagome had spent time with Sesshomaru and become an excellent tactician as well as a devious little woman. He was rather proud of the woman that Kagome had turned into over their year of traveling to get the shards of Shikon no Tama. All while retaining the _happy-go-lucky-accepts-everyone-for-who-they-were personality_.

* * *

Morino was shocked at what the girl on the bed just said. He wasn't too happy at her chastising him and Kakashi and calling his village nothing but bigots. Then again, Morino found her rather amusing in how fearless she was. He could tell she was battle-hardened. Not easily scared. And had admitted in a few words that she'd been the victim of multiple kidnappings. Helped kill, but only when it was a last resort. She was very complex.

But he liked her idea; she just broached. And he let a rare, genuine smile appear on his face as he looked at Miroku.

"If you can do that, I will personally take you to the stateroom, making sure that no one is in there. Claiming you are _blessing_ it with good energy for the _meeting_. Then I think it will do some good, especially with those on the council and our... resident elders... to be honest for once," he said.

The bark of laughter he got out of Kakashi at that spoke volumes. As he looked from Miroku to Kakashi, finally settling on Kagome. Whose eyes were dancing in mirth, and dark delight had him smiling at her? He wasn't sure why, but there was a familiar kinship with her. It was strange as he had never met the girl before in his life.

"Uh... do I have to stay in the Hospital another night? Or... can Shippo and I leave and stay with my friends?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

Morino turned to look back at Kagome only to blink his eyes in disbelief. She was staring up at him with large, shining, blue eyes that were pleading with him silently to let her out of the Hospital. Understanding the feeling of not wanting to be trapped in the damn place, he knew he was not able to release her. It would be up to the staff. Doctors and Nurses to release her. And he was well aware of the fact that they knew she was awake, especially by the sounds of muted talking out in the hallway.

"Miss Higurashi, I cannot release you, that is up to the staff here that has been attending you. And if you are, you cannot stay with your friends. As per the wishes of our now fully deceased Hokage Sarutobi," Morino stated. "That would be showing favoritism to a Clan. On top of it, I do not think they would be happy to have your... child? I mean Shippo in their District, for personal reasons."

The soft huff and pout she gave as she just glared back at him were almost amusing. But he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. Placing her with any clan would cause an uproar. None of the Elders, or citizens who ran the businesses in Konoha either. Knowing they'd try to manipulate her, not that he thought it would work, to give them and the Clans they worked for her favor.

"You know Ibiki... she could stay with you. I mean, you live alone in that tiny little apartment," Kakashi said in a tone that said he was deliberately throwing him to the proverbial wolf.

Turning his head just enough to look at his friend and former Anbu, Morino said nothing.

"I think I would prefer that over you since you strike me as a kindred soul to Miroku. A pervert," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

Unable to stop himself, Morino threw his head back and laughed loudly. Hearing both Kakashi and the man called Miroku sputter as they tried to deny it. He figured if she could make Kakashi react like this, having her in his apartment wouldn't be a bad thing. Now, to get the doctor and get a prognosis.

* * *

He had heard the deep laugh from inside the room, along with everyone else who had gathered outside the hospital room. The laughter brought everyone to a state of blissful quietness though he knew that the laugh didn't belong to the Monk or his wife, no Kakashi, leaving the only person by default and male to be Ibiki Morino. And it was a bit of a shock to hear the always serious, stoic man laughing.

When the door opened a few minutes later, Itachi caught a quick glimpse of the girl. She was sitting up and looked slightly bemused about something or another as Kakashi was rubbing at his head sheepishly, a faint blush barely visible on his mask-covered face. Only to have Morino motion for the Doctor and Nurse that had been vetted for monitoring the girl. The moment the two medical staff were in the room, the Monk and his wife stepped out. Both were meeting his gaze head-on, smiling in a somewhat amused manner.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama! We were released to go back to your esteemed families home," Miroku stated as his violet eyes sparkled. "If you'd be so kind?"

Giving a small nod of his head, Itachi turned to look at those who had gathered in the hall after the couple had arrived hours before. Everyone had both felt that burst of pure energy, as well as heard the girls' voice raise sounding irate, though the words were highly muffled as if there had been on silencing jutsu used, so it had him curious as to why they couldn't hear what she was saying at such a raised volume.

The moment they left Hospital, they were joined by his cousin Shisui. Who smiled disarmingly and immediately struck up a conversation with Miroku. Who seemed to be in a rather good mood about something.

"So, is the little girl awake? And if she is, when is the little girl getting released?" Shisui as they strolled through Konoha proper towards the Uchiha District.

There was silence for a few minutes before twin sighs were heard, followed by soft chuckling.

"Oh, Kagome is awake and rather upset," Sango replied, trying to cough to cover the obvious laughter.

"And if she has her way, tonight. Though where she will be staying is classified," Miroku replied, not even bothering to hide his laughter. "Ah, I think it will be interesting for her _guardian_ if she is released into their care tonight. With her temper as it is and a small kit that has enough energy for ten children after being cooped up for the last week. I hope the man has patience with pranks."

Itachi saw Shisui stumble in mid-step at those words while he just slowed his pace. Knowing his cousin was recalling Naruto as a small child pranking things. He held a Kitsune, fully grown, in his body, and loved mischief. Silently Itachi was grateful it was not to be his family's home. Because he already knew that somehow, his father and Kagome were going to butt heads. That and his family, if not the elders and whole clan, would not like having a mini Kyuubi running around the District.

_**TBC!**_


	6. ch 5 Certain Unalienable Truths!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc, then I don't fucking care. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_**. Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

**Author's Notes 2: Age Notices: Kagome: 16, Shippo: 5, Sango: 21, Miroku: 23, Kakashi 26, Ibiki: 27, Itachi: 18, Rookie 9: 12-13, Team Gai: 14, Gai: 27.**

* * *

Ibiki watched as Miroku moved about the stateroom they were going to use for the meeting. A meeting that had been put on hold for two weeks. Waiting for Jiraiya and Naruto to return with Tsunade. And Kagome had readily agreed since Tsunade was to be the new Hokage and didn't want to repeat this a second time. Even if the comedic factor would be hilarious, he had found in the two weeks the girl and her Kit, as she called the small kitsune, was slightly sadistic at times.

Though he had been concerned about them being accosted after Kagome had been released, only to find that Kagome had removed the little slip of paper, causing the window to clear and open, Shippo snickering at his reaction as Kagome hissed at him to pick her up and get them out of there. The girl was not what she appeared. The fact she was giddy as he jumped out the window and ran across the tops of buildings before Anbu picked up on the fact that they had left the Hospital.

Arriving at his small two-bedroom apartment, Ibiki had set Kagome down to release all the traps, which had both of the two in shock. Though Shippo asked why he had such weak illusions on the door, it shocked him before Shippo willingly offered that Kitsunes' specialize in Illusions on top of controlling plants. His little chest all puffed out as Ibiki opened the door and slipped in to release even more tripwire and exploding tags.

The conversation that night had been rather enlightening. Kagome didn't hesitate to launch into a full-blown lecture. Saying that she knew he had the Reiki in his body, though it felt different. This had shocked him much. He knew he was good at ninjutsu and Genjutsu. A bit above average with the Taijutsu. Then she had patted him on the arm and continued to explain that his Reiki was mixed and molded with his chakra.

He had asked her if that was why he could see the Lilac halo around her body, as well as felt a kinship with her and the Monk Miroku. She had smiled so warmly, and gently it had almost stunned him. Before she had said yes, then asked for food that was not Ramen and a shower. The change of pace was rather fast; he had just pointed to the bathroom, telling her that his spare bathing supplies were under the sink cabinet. Just to walk into the Kitchenette and start a simple dinner of vegetable stir fry.

"What is he doing again?" Tsunade asked in hushed tones.

A soft laugh came from Kakashi as he replied. "Placing Ofuda throughout the room at the major points and a few other key locations. They will keep people from lying and speaking about what is mentioned in the meeting, Tsunade."

It had taken a few times to explain that they had a real holy man and a legit Miko in their midst. Of course, it took Kagome purifying all the Sake out of Tsunade's system in less than ten seconds to make her start to believe that. Her reaction to Shippo had been rather comical when she realized that the boy had the feet of a fox, one fluffy tail she had picked him up by before he had _sat_ her with a little stone statue that grew to a decent size. Just to have Kagome chastised him for his prank.

Though he saw that Kakashi kept a blank face, giving nothing away as a good shinobi did. Ibiki was well aware of the fact that Kakashi had been watching over Naruto his whole life, dealing with the aftermath of the Jinchuuriki's pranks. It was only fair that Tsunade gets an idea of what was going to happen with Naruto. The thought had Ibiki internally groaning. Two weeks of dealing with a tiny little bundle of energy were hell. The Kit had pranked tons, as well as somehow found everything he had stashed away to keep private. Little thief in the making is what Shippo was.

"I am done placing the main Ofuda around the room. If you would all like to bring in everyone else?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes glinting darkly in an almost sadistic type of glee. "I will activate them all when the door is shut, and the last person is seated."

Looking at Tsunade, Ibiki waited until the new Hokage gave a small nod of her head as she sat at the head of the large table. His eyes flicked around the room. Then with long strides, Ibiki went to the door and opened it, looking out to the gathered Elders, Leaders of Clans, and those on the council representing the Civilians. Then his dark eyes flicked across to the four Anbu, three Jonin Anko, Itachi, and Asuma, and two Chuunin, one who was Shikamaru Nara. The last person the third had promoted. And Ibiki had no problem with the young man. He was brilliant but lazy—the other Genma.

Stepping back, he let them all file in and sit where they belonged before moving to stand next to Kakashi behind Tsunade.

* * *

She watched as the last person was seated. Then her brown eyes flicked to the Monk. Who met her gaze as he grinned so wide, his teeth were bared as he brought his hands up, showing everyone the Ofuda. It looked to be nothing more than a strip of blended cloth and paper with ink on it. The moment his hands clapped, and he muttered a Buddhist prayer, the very air in the room changed. Tsunade stiffened as an energy that could only be called Pure washed not just over her, but through her.

Her eyes were staying passive while she wished she had a few bottles of Sake. The way the heads of all the cleans, except the Inuzuka, reacted spoke volumes. Confirming what Kagome and Miroku had told her yesterday after she had been forced to a state of soberness by the young woman. While others shifted uncomfortably, Tsunade let her eyes dart to the two elders and Danzo. She was not particularly fond of Homura or Koharu and loathed Danzo with almost everything in her body. The look on the former two faces was shocking. While Danzo looked to be almost in pain, making Tsunade wonder why?

She was slamming her hand down on the table, causing it to jump off the floor and land with a loud bang. Tsunade smiled widely as she got them to quiet and give her all their attention.

"Now, before everyone acts like a simple-minded child, I think I will let Miroku explain what just happened," she said, feeling her lips curl up into a predatory smile, making those present cringe back visibly. "Monk, explain."

The soft cough from Miroku at how she addressed him to let her know he was both amused and offended. Then he stepped forward and held up the Ofuda strip in his hand, so the words on it were clear.

"I have set up a barrier around the room, so no one outside this room can hear what is being said inside this room. And if it is bugged, they are now disabled. Meaning no one can hear or record this meeting. As well as made it so that when this is over, none of you will be able to speak a word about what is said here. If you do, you will find that you'll choke on air, spit, even your tongues," Miroku explained, his voice rich and full of amusement. "But also and most importantly, no one in this room can lie or omit anything if asked a direct question."

Leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms under her breast as she let her eyes met each person's gaze individually. Tsunade was already enjoying the discomfort in the room. Of course, the quiet brought on by the Monk's words didn't last long. Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan, stood to address all gathered.

"And just why were we not informed that something like this was going to be done? Who gave the right to do this? What purpose will this serve?" He demanded.

Tsunade could answer, but she looked towards Kagome. Who caught her eyes and gave a small nod of her head before stepping forward to stand between her and Miroku.

"Because I wanted it. Why tell you so you could try to sweet-talk someone not to do it? And as the person of interest who has to be the unwilling center of attention in a village that is keeping me a prisoner, I figured it was fair game. Why? You have something you want to hide?" Kagome said in a soft, sweet, polite voice that was just as cold as steel pressed into the neck. "I figure sir that if I have to answer your questions and divulge information that I deserved a fair trade. Especially after so many of your people tried to harm my Kit. Besides, due to what I am, I am unable to lie. again a fair trade, tit for tat as they say!"

The heavyweight that seemed to chain everyone in the room down was impressive. Tsunade wondered just exactly who this girl and her friends were? The brief report she got about how they acquired Kagome was still something else—seeing the Ghost of the Third Hokage. His final orders to them all.

She was slapping her hand on the table(again), causing not just the table to jump but those sitting around it, looking very disgruntled. Tsunade again gave them all a predatory smile. "Then let this meeting begin. Kagome, if you will start, please."

The small hum that came from Kagome in ascent.

* * *

He was astounded by what the girl was saying—divulging, even. She was very straightforward and honest. She gave a very brief explanation that was detailed, yet not. It was rather eye-opening and the fact that when questions got a bit personal, Kagome, Miroku, or Sango would turn the tables and ask rather pointed questions that had people clamping their mouths shut—having found that the Ofuda were the real deal.

Kakashi felt sweat rolling down his neck. He'd been brought into the conversation along with Ibiki though information from Missions A and above were exempt, as was village secrets. Those that asked after that were noted and would be personally seen by Ibiki later. Because only an internal leak could have given Orochimaru the heads up to plan as well as he had.

Though Kakashi was looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes as she pursed her lips as she growled deep in her throat. He had long since pulled his mask down and activated the Sharingan. As had Fugaku and Itachi. While Hizashi had his Byakugan enabled. The sight of her strange energy flowing through her body, out and over it in a swirling pattern of lilac with silver laced thought it, was impressive. That and it looked to be severely suppressed.

* * *

The sight of the girl as she glared and growled at his father was amazing. His father never had a delicate bone in his body. Itachi was sure his father didn't understand subtlety. It was evident that the girl, Kagome Higurashi, was very protective over her friends. Especially the Kitsune Kit Shippo that she said she had adopted. Asking her why she would want to taint herself with something vile.

The fact that the Kit hadn't reacted other than to stare his father down with a small frown that was far from intimidating was to be given credit. Though as the energy he saw swirling around, the petite girl seemed to swell. Itachi resisted the urge to let one corner of his mouth lift in amusement.

"Oh? You are one to speak as is every Clan leader in this room, except for the Inuzuka. You all carry the taint of a demon in your blood. If I were to flex my Reiki, my holy power, Mister high and mighty, stick up my ass, Uchiha, you'd be on the ground writhing in pain as that taint is ripped from your very DNA!" Kagome snapped as he saw her blue eyes lighten a few shades. "Besides, you all are a bunch of flipping hypocrites, to begin with. Before I passed out, I felt another Kitsune in this village. An old and powerful one. And I am far from stupid. You all sinned in the eyes of Buddha and the other Gods, sealing a demon inside a human container!"

He stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her. That was classified information. And though all the adults in the village knew who it was that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This girl was flinging that secret out while threatening his father, staying where he was—not wanting to be seen as a threat by the girl. He watched as the Kit reached up a shaking hand and whined as he touched her face. He was startling the girl and pulling her from her anger as she flushed.

The soft murmur of apology she gave was not for his father or those in the room. No, it was for the small boy she held. And as her face became gentle, he saw a look he hadn't seen since his brother entered the Academy. Pure adoration and love was shining on her face. Proving she cared deeply for the little kitsune. But Itachi had realized something; he was sure the others had as well. That when her emotions became strong, her holy energy swelled with it. Meaning she was not very trained. Making her dangerous, very dangerous. Anybody with power that was not trained was a liability.

* * *

It was six hours later when Kagome lifted an eyebrow as she looked at those gathered. Quite a few things had been brought to light. Stuff, a few people, had wanted not to be known. The last was the man called Danzo and why he showed such pain when her Reiki flared with her emotions. The man himself had given her a huge creep vibe like Naraku's level of creepy.

When he kept his mouth shut, Kagome had made her way to him—offering to heal him. Quickly she was denied, just to have Tsunade offer. This had the man to go on the defensive and telling her to mind her own damn business. By this time, Shippo had long left her arms. Tired and probably curious, she had warned him to behave and color.

Now, she was looking in horror at the man, who had both the Uchiha in the room practically radiating bloodlust at what they were seeing. All over his legs and arms were red eyes with three tomoe. And from the fact that both the Uchiha's had those same eyes glaring from their faces. It sickened her as she knelt and picked up Shippo, who was making a gagging noise—clearly distressed by the dark power that the man was giving off now that the bandages which had repression seals on them were off.

"Hokage, may I offer to purify the man and those eyes?" Miroku offered.

Kagome turned to look at Tsunade, letting her eyes tell the blond that she agreed. But the woman was looking at the arrogant head of the Uchiha clan. Who she noted seemed to be debating whether or not to let it happen. Narrowing her eyes as she watched, looking more at his aura because it was honest where the person was not. So, when it shifted to resignation, and the man looked at Miroku with a nod of his head, Kagome felt shocked.

Stepping back, which was like a silent que for everyone else, as Danzo was held in place already by an Ofuda. Not once, other than her emotions had she used her Reiki. Miroku had made it clear that he would be the one flexing the spiritual muscle. If she lit herself up like a beacon, she'd be bringing a whole lot of hell down on the village, which was still repairing after the attack someone who betrayed the village.

Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to shut out the screams of the man. Who she could now tell was evil to the core. Greedy, self-serving. Manipulative and deceitful. Each eye that was purified released more and more of the fetid stench of his soul. It tried to caress her soul before she focused enough on her Reiki to make a small shield around her and Shippo again. It was causing a soft murmur to erupt from those around her. Once the screaming stopped, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the almost withered husk the man had become.

"This is what arrogance, pride, greed, lust, vanity, and wrath begets," Kagome said blandly as she let the shield drop. "And sorry about the shield if I accidentally zapped any of you. His... soul was so..., and it was trying to reach towards me."

Stepping forward and facing them, still holding Shippo, Kagome bowed briefly at the waist to show she meant what she said. Once she righted herself, she looked at everyone gathered. Her eyes were moving slowly from one person to the next and not looking at them but their auras. She was finding things that told her many things.

"If there is nothing else, I would like to retire back to Ibiki-san's apartment... I feel the need for a scalding shower and scrub about six layers of my skin from my body to feel clean," she stated. "And if no one here, or any of the villagers attack me and mine, I will talk to others freely. Since once again, it has been confirmed that I am not allowed out of this village, which is beneficial to me. The rest of my Taishi should come to find me so we can complete our mission... that I have told you all about."

When there were several slow nods, Kagome turned to look solely at the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. "If you'd allow it, I'd like to meet the child that was forced against his will to be a container for a power that by all means should have ripped him apart," she said. "Of course, only with someone whom you trust. As I know, I have a long way to go to earn, not just everyone here's trust and respect, but the Villages as well, and vice versa."

"I think it would be good for you and your Kit to meet Naruto. From what I have seen, he is just as much a hyperactive ball of energy as your boy, Shippo. Though not as well behaved or polite. Maybe you can bring him to heel?" Tsunade said to her.

Tilting her head to the side as if thinking about what was being asked and what was not, Kagome smiled widely and gave a soft laugh. "I cannot make promises I do not know if I can keep Hokage-sama. All I can tell you is I can try as I said earlier on one of the few small rants I had. Kitsune are demons. Social creatures. Curious little things that like to cause mischief by playing pranks or moving things. Attracted to those that they see as family. And are very territorial of those that they see as their own. I could be someone this Naruto won't like... not just because of my Reiki."

The smile the busty blond gave her was all she needed.

* * *

He had been shamed, put in his place. Knocked down and threatened. And he believed that it couldn't be done. The fact that there hadn't been a sense of remorse when the threat had been given left him floored. Not much impressed him at all. But this tiny slip of a girl who claimed a demon child as her own was a miko. Something unheard of for centuries. Having all died out a long time ago.

She was of the appropriate age. Though, as she just told their new Hokage, she had gone on _small_ rants, he didn't want to see what her big ones were. Getting her favor would be hard since she already had a dismal opinion of not just him, but his clan. Of course, his rival clan was in the same graces by bringing up her age and that a girl with her talent and powers shouldn't be single and roaming around. Oh, that had been spectacular, making him think of his wife when they were younger and got so angry she was both beautiful and terrifying.

Glancing over to his son, Fugaku Uchiha began to scheme. He had two sons and a nephew that were all well within the correct age to court her. While Hizashi Hyuga only had his nephew, who if he didn't miss his guess, just made up with. Though, with Kagomes classic beauty, she would be catching the attention of a lot of men and few boys in the village. The problem he could foresee was her ability to see through people. Know almost what they were thinking and cut them off at the roots. And her appointed babysitter and guardian, Ibiki Morino.

That was one man that Fugaku had respect for. The man was head of Interrogation for a reason, with Yamanaka right behind him. He'd fought alongside Ibiki. Had been in the room while he t_alked_ to their prisoners. Never would he wish to be on the receiving end of Ibiki's treatment when he was in his zone. There was some hope in the fact that Ibiki would have to do his job, leaving Kagome alone. It would be perfect. In fact, during the attack, his youngest was bitten by Orochimaru and cursed. Mikos was like Monk's in a sense they could remove curses. Maybe that was a start.

Shooting a glance towards the girl as she talked easily with Kakashi and the head of the Aburame Clan. Eyes widen as she watched the tiny little bugs crawl out of the man and onto her hand before laughing in delight. Unfazed by the fact that chakra eating insects were on her body. Fugaku figured it would be wise to ask Itachi to be an intermediary when Kagome's blue eyes met his own and narrowed in suspicion before her attention was drawn to the little fox kit at her feet. His foot lifting and scratching behind a pointed ear as he whined about the bugs getting in his hair.

Yes, getting Itachi to be a go-between with the Hokage's permission would be perfect. Sliding his gaze towards Hizashi, who was talking with the heads of the Inuzuka and Nara clans, and two of the civilian's who had business ties to his clan. Fugaku was not stupid; he knew that the man was probably plotting as well. Then again, if the girl met Neji and learned about the Bird Cage Seal, it might be a good thing. She was too pure, innocent. She hated any harm done to others. It could be beneficial to cause her to meet Neji.

Smiling to himself, Fugaku gave a small bow to excuse himself from the group he was in. Turning to the Hokage, he was silent as their gazes met as he motioned to himself then the door. He was getting a slight tip of her chin for him to leave and got home. He did have a family to take care of after all. And he knew that Itachi would be guiding the Monk back to the main house where his wife was. If he talked to Mikoto, he was sure he could get her on board and have her politely ask a few questions about Kagomes and her preferences.

_**TBC!**_


	7. ch 5 in the face of adversity

**(whoDisclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Notes: This story contains certain tropes - IE: Kagome in the role of Big sister/mother to Shippo, damsel in distress, etc., then I don't fucking care. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to **_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now,**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

**Author's Notes 2: Age Notices: Kagome: 16, Shippo: 5, Sango: 21, Miroku: 23, Kakashi 26, Ibiki: 27, Itachi: 18, Rookie 9: 12-13, Team Gai: 14, Gai: 27.**

* * *

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the shopkeeper before letting a small smile slowly appear on her face. The way the woman seemed to blink as her eyes before flinching. It was not the first time in the two and a half weeks. And it was starting to get _really_ annoying how the people of this Village didn't seem to adapt.

"Well, then let me put all my items back on your shelves, and I will take my business elsewhere," Kagome said softly in a very polite tone of voice. "And I will not come here again as I do not take kindly to Shippo being insulted like that."

With deliberate care, she made her way back through the small shop and put each item back on the shelf, making sure it was placed just right. Making sure the labels were facing forward before making her way back to the front of the eerily silent store. Once her basket was stacked back with the others, she pulled out a small notebook and wrote the name of the store in it. Which contained a growing list of establishments that had said they didn't allow Shippo into them or said nasty things about her where she could hear of her taking care of her little kit.

Not bothering to look back at the woman, Kagome stepped out into the mid-afternoon sun and took a calming breath. A part of her could sympathize with everyone who had survived the catastrophe that demolished half the Village and killed so many. But to blame Naruto for something he didn't directly have involvement in? Or to take their prejudice out on Shippo, who was a child. Yes, a Demon child who looked to be between five and seven years old, but so much older. It had her livid on the inside.

"Kagome?"

Looking down at the plaintive tone being used, she smiled and bent over easily, scooping Shippo into her arms.

"It is okay," she whispered to him when he buried his face into her neck. "I love you, Shippo."

The soft whine that came from him was all the answer she needed. With her nerves now frayed, Kagome made her way towards the outer edges of the Village. The people there had yet to be rude, like those in the central area. Kagome looked longingly in the direction of the Main Gate and knew trying to leave would meet with resistance. But then again, it was to be expected.

So, starting towards the Western wall, Kagome hummed softly to soothe Shippo, while occasionally waving to those who called out hello. Her mind reflected on the past sixteen days since the little tete-a-tete in the Hokage's Stateroom. Twice she had been approached by messengers from the Uchiha clan. The Elders had the audacity the first time to demand she present herself. She promptly reminded the poor messenger that she was considered a foreign guest of the Village under the Hokage's protection. That they would demand her to appear before them as if she was a member of the Clan they could go sit and spin. Something that had confused the poor guy who was just delivering the message.

The second time, well, she had been asked politely by Fugaku to come to the Hokage's office. When she got there, she had stiffened and frowned. There was the feel of a curse in the air, and it happened to be radiating from his son. After meeting Naruto (who was a bundle of energy like Shippo and just as naughty), she had learned that Sasuke Uchiha was one of his Team Seven members. Then there was Mikoto, whom she _personally_ found delightful, the Hokage, Team Seven's Jonin Kakashi Hatake (whom she was familiar with already) and a woman who also radiated that same dark feeling of a curse similar to the boys.

From there, things had unfolded and devolved swiftly. Fugaku had been very polite in asking if she would remove the curse seal on his son. Kagome had asked for Miroku to be brought because she didn't trust herself to try on her own to remove such a strong seal. Though she had talked to Sasuke, who seemed to withdraw, the more they talked about removing it. Finally, she had asked the boy himself if he was okay with this, only to have Fugaku open his mouth and state he didn't have a choice.

Miroku had swiftly moved everyone but Fugaku away from her. Kagome wondered where her increase in temper had come from as she had verbally ripped the clan leader apart. All it took was reading Sasuke's aura to know he wanted that seal left there. That he felt inferior, and Kagome took the man down a few pegs (again). Explaining that it would be painful to remove, to begin with, but if the bearer of it didn't want it removed, it would damn near kill him. She should know after having Tsubaki in her head for two days, tinkering around.

Then she proceeded to tell Fugaku to take a hike because he was a deplorable father. Yes, she had heard the talk from the gossip mill about how Itachi was a prodigy and their cousin Shisui. And that they were pushing Sasuke to be his brother's level of excellence. It upset her greatly that Fugaku only cared about prestige and power. Personally, Kagome felt sickened by that. Telling him to accept that Sasuke wasn't his brother and would never be. And him clinging to the false power the curse was giving him was Fugaku's fault. And then being very loud in stating that if Sasuke used that false power, he'd become sterile due it to taking over his body and making him a mindless slave to the person who placed it.

The anger and then horrified shock on Fugaku's face was worth it. But it was Mikoto who spoke up and soothed things over, yup. That has started Kagome on the road to being friends with that woman. She could only respect all Mikoto had done and gave up to be a Clan heads wife. Though since Sasuke had tried to escape the Village twice to go to the person who placed it. Which had resulted in an epic battle between him and Naruto? The latter was upset and sad, but Sasuke had been retrieved and was confined to the interrogation tower.

As for the woman, Anko, she had willingly had the seal removed. All the present witnessed the process. It had taken almost two hours between her and Miroku due to her having it for over a decade. Anko was also an interesting woman who had a mouth on her. Smiling and giving a small shake of her head, Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts. Looking around, she saw that they had arrived and people were greeting her and Shippo heartily.

"Kagome, can I go grow plants?"

Giving a wide smile, Kagome let Shippo jump from her arms and dash off. These people were the most affected by that attack. And yet, they were the ones who had accepted Shippo the easiest. His gift to grow plants and amuse the children had endeared him. Now for some grocery shopping, she was going to make Chicken Stir Fry for dinner. Kagome looked over her shoulder and up at the nearest rooftop and smiled at the silent guard that followed her around. Knowing it would bother them that she knew _exactly_ where they were at.

* * *

Ibiki gave a soft sigh as he got his report from the Anbu that was set to watch Kagome today. He knew exactly how the man was spotted, and it was amusing to hear each person set to watch her sound disturbed or mystified. The young woman was _definitely_ different. But he was glad she wasn't trying to leave the Village. It had caused an uproar the two times she had tried, and he did believe her that she wasn't running away. That she just wanted to go out and explore, collect herbs (if there were any) and see what animals were up for hunting.

That last part had been a shocker before Miroku stated Kagome was fairly proficient with a bow. To which his wife added, Kagome was more accurate while she was moving, and the target was moving. That seemed a bit counter-intuitive. The whole thing had led to Kagome, proving she was good with such an archaic weapon. The moving target and her moving as well was shown when she asked Genma to carry her piggyback. From there, she nailed each target that was tossed or being carried. Not once did she hit anything but the target.

Though, Ibiki had been amazed by how hard Kagome could hit when Genma got friendly and felt her up. Miroku had just chuckled until his wife smacked the back of his head and said he was no better back in the day. However, Ibiki had gotten rather used to coming home to a home-cooked meal, even if it was at all hours. His house was clean all the time with his guest living there. And Kagome was making one of his favorite dishes tonight, Chicken Stir Fry.

Smiling as he picked up one of his sharper implements, Ibiki went back to interrogating one of the Grass Ninja that had been caught during the attack from Orochimaru.

* * *

He watched as Kagome talked with each person who approached her. Taking the time to select vegetables for whatever she was cooking. And if he had to guess, it would be stir fry of some kind based on what she had purchased so far. It was hard to believe that she had a temper, but he didn't doubt it after hearing from those attending that meeting after Tsunade had returned all exclaimed about it. Then again, he had avoided Danzo taking his damn eyes when Itachi and himself had chosen to help prevent the Clan from staging a coupe.

It was strange that she would always know where anyone who was set to watch her was hiding. And now, having experienced it, Shisui wanted to test it. Already he found the girl fascinating after stumbling upon her having a rather interesting conversation with Sakura Haruno a week ago after Sasuke had escaped the Village a second time. There was no denying the pain and hurt that Kagome carried around.

Yet as she talked to the pink-haired girl, explaining carefully that she understood what Sakura was feeling towards Sasuke. Breaking it down and asking very pointed questions of the girl. It had been at that point Sasuke had found him to spar and listened as Kagome told Sakura to give up on Sasuke. That even after all this time as his teammate, he hadn't acknowledged her as a person or Kunoichi, let alone a love interest that he would never do so.

It had been rather enlightening as Kagome tore the girl down to make her realize the reality. Just because the Uchiha were an old and powerful clan didn't mean that they should be desirable. It was a person's traits and personality that should define what one finds attractive, not their looks or prestige before building the girl back up. Telling her that there was a difference between being intelligent and wise. And only the truly smart (which Kagome had claimed Sakura was) used them both in conjunction.

Then asked Sakura how she felt being on a team with two very promising ninjas. Only to have the pinkette say she felt like she was always staring at their back and was a dead weight to the point that their Sensei Kakashi didn't really want to work with her. From there, Kagome poked and prodded until Sakura realized that while she was the weakest on the team, she had the best Chakra control, and Genjutsu didn't really work on her. And from there, Kagome set Sakura a task to think about what she could do with those strengths, for that was what they were.

Shisui had to agree; those were great strengths. Not many could see through Genjutsu fairly easily, and that, coupled with Chakra control, meant there were very specific jobs. One of which was being a Medic Ninja, a thing that was sorely needed as most teams didn't have one when they needed them for missions. Though Shisui had to admit seeing the way Sakura's green eyes lit up as it dawned on her as she laughed, Sakura was actually going to be very beautiful when she grew up.

Shaking his head, Shisui noted that Kagome had gathered up Shippo and was leaving. Her basket was full of produce and what looked to be a few spices and soy sauce. Which confirmed his theory she was making stir fry. He went still when her eyes met his, and she smiled warmly before continuing. There was a knowing look in the depths of those blue eyes. He'd report to Ibiki again after returning home; then, he would make a note of this to brag to Itachi about.

* * *

She did her best not to flinch under the hard stare being directed at her. It had been just over a week since she had talked with Kagome on that same bench Sasuke had left her unconscious on. It was heartbreaking hearing Kagome tell her to give up on Sasuke. That if he had not acknowledged her yet, he probably wouldn't. Of course, Sakura had yelled back and accused her of not understanding only to be silenced when Kagome explained her own situation.

Kagome was warning her not to give up on herself and let her desire for Sasuke to make her background noise. Then the talk afterward had built her back up. Sakura would give Naruto a few points (even if he was now gone for three years to train) for being right about Kagome. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood straighter, feeling more confident than she thought was possible, given what she had just demanded of their new Hokage.

"You are serious about this. Fine, be here at four am tomorrow morning, I will test your chakra skill and knowledge of what you know medically," Tsunade barked at her. "Now, get out of my office brat."

Bowing at the waist, Sakura spun and marched out, smiling widely. She would always be a member of Team Seven, and those two were always getting hurt. And thanks to Kagome, Sakura realized she had potential in an area that would make her valuable in the future. And even when she decided to retire from being a Kunoichi who served her Village, she'd have a stable job to fall back on. Though she knew she would still yearn for Sasuke, her love was true; there were many other possibilities in Konoha and other villages if she decided to marry.

* * *

He stared towards the East. It was in that direction he felt the need to travel. It had been centuries since leaving the place that he'd made home after arriving in this strange world. Yet his instincts were telling him that things were going to start moving forward again. Whether for good or ill, he had no clue, but he was sure that the girl had appeared yet again. Meaning that there would be war once more, and he owed a debt to her for protecting what was his.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
